celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Holodrum
Holodrum is a kingdom neighboring Hyrule across the great Gerudo Desert. Humans reside here, and its regions are nearly as diverse as Hyrule's. Recently, the prince attempted to marry Princess Zelda, but was interrupted and thrown out by Ganondorf. Each season in this land is extreme and distinct. Background Once a meager Kingdom, with nothing but a tiny village as its capitol, Holodrum has in recent years evolved into a bustling metropolis. Though the country has broken its alliance with Hyrule it is still progressing well, despite the looming threat of war. The threat however, was far closer than the people thought, as SA-X, an agent of the Lords of Midnight, prepared an assault on the kingdom. Attacking with both sheer power and subterfuge, the parasite has attacked Holodrum in an invasion that seems primed to succeed, as well as rousing her fellow X parasites with a grand speech designed to inspire them into greater action rather than mere stagnation on the city-planet of Coruscant. Boding ill for the multiverse as a whole... Mulitverse Timeline Suffering recent shame at having been expelled from Hyrule after what was supposed to be the union between the two countries, the land is gearing up to defend themselves from Ganondorf's armies. Any Hylians in the country have been hiding their identity in order to avoid the masses of people with anti-Hyrule sentiment. Such preparations seemed to have been justified with the announcement of SA-X's violent takeover. A vast selection of landscape had been burned to the ground, including -- but most certainly not limited to -- the home of Bolin. The X continued rampaging across the world. Holodrum's best defenses proved no match for the X armies. Even with the mightiest of magic and the strongest knights at their disposal, the X marched in and conquered with superior tactics and technology. The royal family is dead. In their absence, the nobility squabbles for every scrap of power they can wrest from the X. What is left of Holodrum's own military has largely been disbanded, with peacekeeping and defense handled by the watchful eyes of X forces. Most farmland around Holodrum City itself has been destroyed, rendering severe food shortages in the city that are only alleviated by periodic food drops from Lords-approved ships. Efforts to repair the damage and render the city self-sufficient are currently underway. As a largely self-contained country this has had little effect (so far) on the Multiverse proper, other than standing as but another vehicle for the Lords of Midnight to reclaim power. Places The Lost Woods in Holodrum are the resting place of the Noble Sword. In order to navigate them successfully, one must use the Rod of Seasons to change the obstacles while raversing the maze. Getting through the Lost woods allows access to the Tarm Ruins. Samasa Desert is a region full of traps and quicksand. Adventurers who fall into these pits are dumped unceremoniously into underground caverns. Those who manage to remain aboveground have a number of monsters to contend with. An oasis is said to exist in the desert, and bizarre rumors of pirates on desert dunes circulate freely. Spool Swamp attracts a number of enemies suited to the humid, wet marsh. Within the swamp lies a number of treasures, a dungeon, and a subterranean portal. Subrosia is an underground world that lies below Holodrum. The inhabitant of the world are called Subrosians; robed creatures who bear a passing resemblance to The Shy Guys. They are resistant to fire, allowing them to survive in a lava-filled environment. Subrosia contains a number of attractions for an adventurer, most notably the Temple of Seasons. Woods of Winter is a forest plunged into autunm in spite of its name. Small lakes restrict some access to the area, and adventurers are advised to bring tools to help them access all parts of the woods. A portal to Subrosia is said to exist somewhere in the woods, as well as a treasure-filled dungeon. Inhabitants *'Bolin' is currently the only active player-character to originate from Celestial's (or any iteration of) Holodrum, and is the son of Bipin and Blossom, a pair of simple farmers. *'Mayor Ruul' was the ruler of Holodrum during Oracle of Seasons, but with the introduction of its monarchy he has taken a back-seat, and acts more as a head-of state than anything. *'Prince Holodrum' is an adolescent member of royalty, famed for his failed attempt at marriage with Princess Zelda. Known for being slightly bratty and immature, but not much else. *'Vasu' is the famed jeweller of Holodrum; an ethnic-looking man flanked by two snakes. *'The Know-It-All Birds' are a selection of birds located in a museum-type Building to Horon Village's north. If their name wasn't clue enough, these coloured parrots feature information on practically everything their is to know about Holodrum, and act as a good feature for tourists. Bestiary As a parallel country to Hyrule, Holodrum's bestiary is comprised nearly entirely of creatures from its sister's own. The most common to be found out on the fields are Tekitites, Peahats, Keese and Octorok, but rarer varieties are easily justifiable. With the coming events, it seems as though a newer, more sinister type of creature may soon take prevalence. See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Monarch Cluster